discoverykidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Future Is Wild (TV series)
The Future Is Wild is a Canadian children's animated television series based on the Canadian 2003 joint Animal Planet/ORF (Austria) and ZDF (Germany) co-production documentary of the same name. It was produced by Nelvana, Teletoon, and IVL Animation in association with Discovery Kids and directed by Mike Fallows, with characters and creatures designed by Brett Jubinville. The show ran for one season and 26 episodes. Plot 10,000 years in the future, humanity is threatened by a mega ice age. Cassiopeia G. (nicknamed C.G. or "Ceeg" by her friends) is sent on the Timeflyer to find a new habitat for humanity. While in the Northern Forest, a Squibbon has stowed away on the Timeflyer, accidentally transporting C.G. to the 21st century. Once there, C.G. is greeted by three kids: Ethan, Emily, and Luis, who accompany her on her mission. Characters Animal characters 5 million years Amazon Grasslands * Babookaris - Dex, Alpha and their troop - seen in episode 11. Unnamed Babookaris seen in episodes 18, 24 and 26. * Carakillers - Pseudo, Zodek, Zaba, Zork, and Zobo - seen in episode 18. Unnamed Carakillers seen in episodes 11, 24, 25 and 26. * Rattlebacks - Unnamed Rattleback, seen in episodes 11, 25 and 26. Northern European Ice * Shagrats - Arb or Shaggy, herd leader and herd - seen in episode 12. Unnamed Shagrats seen in episode 25. * Snowstalkers - Unnamed Snowstalker seen in episodes 12 and 20. Snowball - seen in episode 26. * Gannetwhales - Beaker, Doop, Tooby and Tooby's Mom - seen in episode 20. Unnamed Gannetwhales seen in epsidoe 25. 100 million years Bengal Swamp * Lurkfish - Gill and Butch - seen in episode 1. Unnamed Lurkfish seen in episodes 5 and 6. * Swampus - unnamed, seen in episode 1, baby and her Mother seen in episode 6. Unnamed Swampus seen in episodes 5 and 17. * Toratons - Tika, Tonk (infants), and their mother, Tory - seen in episodes 5 and 17. Max and Stoney - seen in episode 4. Unnamed Toratons seen in 10 and 25. Antarctic Forest * Roachcutters - unnamed Roachcutter, seen in episodes 2, 16, 17 and 22. * Spitfire birds - Spritz - seen in episodes 16 and 22. Unnamed Spitfire bird seen in 2, 17 and 25. * Spitfire beetles - Nix and his Friend - seen in episode 2. * Falconflies - Lance and his Friend, seen in episodes 2, 16, 17 and 22. * False Spitfire birds - Simile, Flitter, and Beaky - seen in episode 16. Great Plateau * Great Blue Windrunners - Big Blue, Snip and Snap, seen in episode 3. Unnamed Great Blue Windrunner seen in episodes 17 and 25. * Silver Spiders - Zaga, Zuma, and Zeke, seen in episodes 7 and 17. Unnamed Silver Spider seen in 2. * Poggles - Gad seen in episode 7. Unnamed Poggle seen in 17. Shallows Seas * Reef Gliders - Bloatus and Bobber - seen in episode 8. Unnamed Reef Glider seen in episode 17 and 25. * Ocean Phantoms - unnamed, seen in episodes 8, 15, 17 and 25. * Spindletroopers - Claude, Slkae and other Spindletroopers seen in episode 15. Unnamed Spindletrooper seen in episode 8. 200 million years Central Desert * Terabytes - Torq (rock borer) and Tog (transporter) - all seen in episode 13. Unnamed Terabytes seen in episodes 9 and 19. * Garden Worms - unnamed Garden Worms, seen in episodes 9, 13 and 19. * Slickribbons - Philo and Polly - seen in episode 19. * Gloomworms - unnamed Gloomworms, seen in episode 19. Northern Forest * Squibbons - Squibby or Squibbon - seen in episodes 1 through 26. Uli, Rondo and Zet - seen in episode 14. Oqnga and Oqtz, Buzzy and his Mom & Dad - seen in episodes 24 and 25. Unnamed Squibbon seen in episode 21. * Forest Flish - unnamed flocks seen in episode 14. Flare and Fleck seen in episode 23. Unnamed Flish seen in episodes 21 and 24. * Megasquids - Unnamed Megasquid, seen in episodes 10, 14 and 23. A blue female and her green male companion seen in episode 21. Unnamed Megasquid seen in episodes 24 and 25. * Slithersucker - unnamed, seen in episodes 14, 21 and 23. Episodes Category:List of programs broadcast by Discovery Kids Category:Animated Category:Time travel